


This Girl Is On Fire

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AO3's so nice to post to?? it keeps the italics i'm 🥺🥺🥺, Burns, Fire, M/M, remy's on fire for a little bit but not onscreen and it's not super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Logan's boyfriend is kind of an idiot
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	This Girl Is On Fire

_“Well, you’re a hot mess and I’m falling for you_

_And I’m like, hot da_ _—”_

Logan answered the phone. “Hello, Remy.”

“Hey, doll,” Remy said. “Y’know how I had you change my ringtone to Hot Mess?”

“Seeing how yours is the only ringtone that is not the standard one? Yes, obviously.”

“I’ve got to be distinguished from the masses,” Remy told him. “Anyway, I need you to change it again.”

Logan refrained from sighing, but only barely. “What song now?”

“This Girl Is On Fire by Alyssa Carey or whoever.” Remy said, which, was that even a person? (Well, he was confident _someone_ out there was named Alyssa Carey, but that wasn’t the point.) Logan was far from an expert on pop culture, but he didn’t think he’d ever heard of her before.

“Mm, I suppose,” Logan said, instead of pointing this out. “May I ask why?”

“‘Cause this gurl is on fire.” Logan couldn’t see him, but he felt in his soul that Remy was finger gunning.

“Remy!” Logan nearly dropped his phone. “Why didn’t you lead with that?!”

“ _Priorities_ , babe.” Remy said, sounding much too relaxed for someone on fire.

“Where are you?” Logan demanded, bustling around his apartment to get the necessary equipment to treat severe burns.

“Logan, chill. You’re making too big a deal out of this.”

“You just told me you’re on _fire_ , Remy,” Logan hissed.

“Oh, yeah, that’s because I’m playing Kahoot! with Roman and I keep winning and getting the little fire symbol thingies when I’m on a streak.”

Logan dropped the first aid kit he’d found. “ _Remy_! I thought you were hurt!”

“Well, I mean, I _was_ on actual fire for a bit a while ago. Temporarily.”

Logan sighed loudly. “Do I want to know?”

“Of course you do!” Remy scoffed. “I am a fabulous and fascinating human being, and those who know me are continually blessed by the privilege.”

“Mmhmm,” Logan hummed doubtfully. “So how is it you got yourself set on fire but didn’t see fit to tell me?”

“Okay, so I was making myself some mac—”

“I already dislike where this is going,” Logan muttered.

“ _Shush_. _I_ am the storyteller here, and interruptions are not welcome.” Logan rolled his eyes and Remy paused dramatically before continuing.

“ _So_ , I was making myself some mac, and then some accidentally spilled out over the edge onto the stove. And, a, I’m not about to just leave it there and let the cheese burn and stink up my kitchen, like, girl, _please_. And b, this is the _good_ mac, with the shell noodles and the actual cheese instead of some powder, so I’m doubly not about to let it go to waste. So I turn off the eye so I don’t burn myself, except I wasn’t going to wait for the eye to cool off and let my mac get cold, so I went ahead and grabbed the fallen mac, and I guess my sleeve was feeling especially flammable today, because it caught on fire.”

“You couldn’t have just pushed it off the eye with your spoon?” Logan asked.

“Honey, I told you, this is the _good_ mac. I had to take drastic measures,” Remy told him. “You would’ve done the same if it’d been Crofter’s.”

“Falsehood. I have no reason to heat jelly up on the stove, and even if I did, I would be careful to ensure none did spill over.”

“Okay, but if some _did_ spill over the edge, you’d totally do the same.”

“Falsehood,” Logan insisted.

Remy hummed in a I-absolutely-do-not-believe-you way, but didn’t press further. “Anyway, I patted out the fire, so my wrist and my hand are maybe a smidgeon badly burned, but! The fire’s out, my mac was saved, and _I’m still beating Roman in Kahoot!_ ”

Remy raised his voice on the last part, and Logan could hear a faint “Shut up!” from Roman. Remy snickered.

“You should probably get your burns looked at, Remy,” Logan suggested.

Remy hummed doubtfully. “Pretty sure I just need my boyfriend to come and kiss it better.”

Logan huffed fondly and bent to pick up the first aid kit. “Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

“I will be there momentarily.” Logan told him, exiting his apartment and locking it behind him. “I am going to hang up now, alright?”

“Alright. Love ya, babe,” Remy said.

“I love you too,” Logan replied, then pressed the End Call button.

Remy lived on the top floor of their apartment building, claiming “he was above everyone else and his apartment proved it.” (Logan lived on the ground floor, finding it more practical for leaving in a hurry or carrying groceries inside, though if you asked Remy—or Patton—it was “because he’s so grounded.”) Normally Logan would take the stairs, since their building was only four stories tall, and the exercise was good for him, but his concern for his boyfriend’s health led him to use the elevator.

Logan made his way to Remy’s door, and was about to knock when it flew open.

“There he is! My beautiful boyfriend!” Remy exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing him.

“And mine,” Logan added once Remy pulled away. “Now, may I see your hands?”

“Sure.” Remy led Logan inside and closed the door before offering his hands to Logan. Logan set his kit on a nearby table and took Remy’s hands gently, examining them.

The side of his left wrist and the palm of his right hand were bright red, making Logan wince sympathetically as he looked at them, but Remy did not appear to have gotten too badly burned.

“You’re very fortunate; these are only first degree burns. They should fade in about a week.” Logan told Remy. “Have you done anything to treat them?”

“I ran some cold water over ‘em for a few minutes and took an ibuprofen,” Remy supplied.

“That’s good; those’ll both help.” Logan nodded. “I am going to put some ointment on them and wrap them loosely with gauze, which should also help.”

“Alright.” Remy nodded. “But only if you give me a healing kiss, too.”

“Of course,” Logan kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his first aid kit and guiding them to the couch. He pulled out the ointment and gauze and began applying them to Remy’s burns.

“Where is Roman?” Logan asked as he worked. “Did he leave?”

“Nah, he’s in the bathroom, probably sulking,” Remy told him.

“You two are ridiculously competitive. It’s only Kahoot!.”

“Tell that to Roman,” Remy snickered.

“Tell me what?” Roman asked, emerging from the bathroom. “Hi, Logan!”

“Salutations,” Logan nodded. “We are discussing how competitive you are over the games of Kahoot! you and Remy have been playing.”

“ _Look_!” Roman said insistently. “He’s won 20 games in a row! He’s got to be cheating or something!”

Logan sighed. “No, he’s just ridiculously good at guessing the correct answer and has very fast reflexes.”

“Virgil’s banned me from playing Spot It! with him,” Remy told them.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Roman groaned. “I can’t even imagine—I’m banning you too.”

“Fair enough,” Remy shrugged.

“There,” Logan said, taping the last bit of gauze in place. “You’re all set.”

Remy fake-pouted. “What about my healing kiss?” Logan kissed the gauze over the spots where he’d been burned. “Thank you, love.”

“You’re very welcome.” Logan smiled.

“Gaaaay,” Roman sang.

“Like you aren’t,” Remy scoffed.

“Indeed I am,” Roman declared, posing dramatically.

“I believe we all know we’re gay,” Logan said. “You do not need to point it out again.”

“But I need everyone to know!” Remy said. “I must remind them constantly I am gay and have an amazing boyfriend.”

Logan’s face flamed and he pulled Remy into a kiss.

Roman chuckled. “I think this is where I take my leave.”

Neither Logan nor Remy noticed.


End file.
